poohfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was an animated TV series produced by Disney that aired from 1988 and 1991 and 1995. The series follows Winnie-the-Pooh and his friends throughout their adventures in the Hundred Acre Wood. Characters * Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Piglet (voiced by John Fiedler) * Tigger (voiced by Paul Winchell in seasons 1 and 2 (Except in King of the Beasties episode in season 1), 3 Episodes of Season 3 and later returns in Christmas Too, and later Jim Cummings in the episode King of the Beasties in season 1, seasons 3 (except in Oh, Bottle, What's the Score, Pooh? and Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore episodes in season 3 and 4) * Rabbit (voiced by Ken Sansom) * Eeyore (voiced by Peter Cullen) * Gopher (voiced by Michael Gough) * Kanga (voiced by Patricia Parris) * Roo (voiced by Nicholas Melody) * Owl (voiced by Hal Smith) * Christopher Robin (voiced by Tim Hoskins, later Edan Gross in Christmas Too in 1991) Episodes Complete List of Episodes Season 1: 1988-1989 #Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures #Friend, In Deed / Donkey for a Day #There's No Camp Like Home / Balloonatics #Find Her, Keep Her #The Piglet Who Would Be King #Cleanliness is Next to Impossible #The Great Honey Pot Robbery #Stripes / Monkey See, Monkey Do Better #Babysitter Blues #How Much is That Rabbit in the Window #Gone with the Wind / Nothing But the Tooth #Paw and Order #Honey for a Bunny / Trap as Trap Can #The Masked Offender / Things That Go Piglet in the Night #Luck Amok / Magic Earmuffs #The Wishing Bear #King of the Beasties / The Rats Who Came to Dinner #My Hero / Owl Feathers #A Very, Very Large Animal / Fish Out of Water #Lights Out / Tigger's Shoes #The "New" Eeyore / Tigger, Private Ear #Party Poohper / The Old Switcheroo Season 2: 1989 #Me and My Shadow / To Catch a Hiccup #Bubble Trouble / Groundpiglet Day #Rabbit Marks the Spot / Good-bye Mr. Pooh #All's Well That Ends Wishing Well #Un-Valentine's Day #No Rabbit's a Fortress / The Monster Frankenpooh #Where, Oh Where Has My Piglet Gone? / Up, Up and Awry #Eeyore's Tail Tale / Three Little Piglets #Prize Piglet / Fast Friends #Pooh Moon / Caws and Effect Season 3: 1990 #Oh, Bottle / Owl in the Family #Sham Pooh / Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear #What's the Score, Pooh? / Tigger's Houseguest #Rabbit Takes a Holiday / Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore #Pooh Skies #To Bee or Not to Bee / April Pooh #A Knight to Remember #Tigger is the Mother of Invention / The Bug Stops Here #Easy Come, Easy Gopher / Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher #Tigger Got Your Tongue / A Bird in the Hand Season 4: 1991 #Sorry, Wrong Slusher #Grown But Not Forgotten #A Pooh Day Afternoon #The Good, the Bad and the Tigger #Home is Where the Home Is #Shovel, Shovel, Toil and Trouble / The Wise Have It #Cloud, Cloud Go Away / To Dream the Impossible Scheme #Piglet's Poohetry / Owl's Well That Ends Well Special episodes # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (Christmas) - 1991 # Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (Halloween) - 1996 # A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (Thanksgiving) - 1998 # Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (Valentine’s Day) - 1999 # Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (New Year) - 2002 Original Volumes 1. The Great Honey Pot Robbery 2. The Wishing Bear 3. Newfound Friends 4. There's No Camp Like Home 5. Wind Some, Lose Some 6. All's Well That End's Well 7. King of the Beasties 8. The Sky's the Limit 9. Everything's Coming Up Roses 10. Pooh to the Rescue Playtime VHS tapes * Pooh Party * Cowboy Pooh * Detective Tigger * Fun & Games * Happy Pooh Day * Tigger's Great Outdoors Learning VHS tapes * Making Friends * Sharing and Caring * Helping Others * Working Together * Growing Up Video Releases The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh has been released on both VHS and DVD. Many of these releases present the program in its original form, while others package it with new theme music and/or interstitial segments. Releases include, but are not limited to: *The Magical World of Winnie the Pooh'' and Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh series, featuring four titles, released on VHS and DVD.'' *A series of VHS tapes presented in Volumes 1-10. *Episodes included on DVD releases of Pooh films. *Hundred Acre Hero - Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures Old UK VHS Collection *''Hundred Acre Hero'' - Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures and Trap as Trap Can. *''Up, Up, and Away'' - Balloonatics and The Piglet Who Would Be King. *''Birds of a Feather'' - Find Her, Keep Her and Donkey for a Day. *''Bubbles and Troubles'' - Cleanliness Is Next to Impossible and Luck Amok. *''The Masked Marauders'' - The Wishing Bear and The Masked Offender. *''Wild West Winnie'' - Paw and Order and Fish Out of Water. *''The Great Honey Pot Robbery'' - The Great Honey Pot Robbery and Stripes. *''Pooh Bear’s Big Surprise'' - The Rats Who Came to Dinner, My Hero and Owl Feathers. Theme Song The program's theme song was written by Steve Nelson and Thom Sharp. It was generally aired at the beginning of most episodes, but was replaced by other music or songs on some video releases. Lyrics Gotta get up, I gotta get going I’m gonna see a friend of mine He’s round and he’s fuzzy I love him because he’s just Pooh Bear, Winnie the Pooh Bear Lookin' for fun, chasing some honey bees Pooh bear, I know he's out there, rumbly tumbly, climb in a honey tree Fun never ends for us, we're so adventurous at least every now and again and when we're alone and there's nobody home it's nice to be able to count on a friend like Pooh bear Winnie the Pooh bear wherever you go, oh won't you take me please pooh bear I gotta be there It's me and it's you my silly ol' Winnie the pooh. *Listen to the instrumental version of the show's theme here. *Listen to a sample of the title theme here. Category:TV Series Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Playhouse Disney Category:1998 Category:2001 Category:Disney Junior Category:Stubs Category:Stub Category:1988 Category:1991